Inked Pain
by nunzio Guerrero
Summary: "Un dolor puede ocultarse bajo lo oscuro de la tinta, pero tarde o temprano la tinta ira desapareciendo, haciendo nota a aquel dolor... Tori Vega, una chica que respeta los reglametos de la vida y Jade West, una joven que solo sigue sus instintos y sus sueños...¿que pasaria si llegara a surgir sentimientos entre ambas chicas?"
1. Chapter 1

**Inked Pain**

Hola aquí Nunzio Guerrero presentándoles mi primer fic espero que sea de su agrado cualquier comentario al respecto déjenmelo saber en un Review que solo toma 7 segundos de su tiempo.

**Disclaimer:** **Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen si así fuera la serie no hubiera terminado y no se transmitiría por Nick**

**Inked Pain**

Tori POV

Una vez más, me encuentro encerrada en mi habitación, llorando sobre el cobertor de mi cama. Una vez más, mis lágrimas tienen nombre y apellido, Jade West — ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? No se puede tener una relación de amigas con una persona mala, hiriente, sarcástica, arrogante y orgullosa, no puedo creer ¿cómo carajo pude pensar en que podríamos ser amigas? Realmente no lo entiendo— comencé a murmurar entre sollozos, oculte mi rostro entre mis almohadas apretando fuertemente los extremos de esta en mis oídos. ¿Por qué?... simple...

**¡También son tus hijas David! ¡Yo no las tuve sola!- **esos son los ya acostumbrados gritos de mi madre, Holly.** -¡pues yo no recuerdo que te dijera embarázate! ¿¡O SI!?- **y eso son los de mi cariñoso y afectuoso padre... David.

**-Flashbacks-**

****Desde que tengo memoria, se han peleado por que estamos mi hermana Trina y Yo en sus vidas... pero la verdad es que yo no pedí nacer, tampoco mi hermana, la primera vez que escuche eso de mis padres tenía 6 años, Trina, aunque tuviera 7, y fuera una niña igual que yo, me dijo que no sabían lo que se decían, que mañana seria otro día, y así fue. Al día siguiente tuvimos un día de campo con los demás elementos de cuerpo de policías donde papa trabaja, según esto para celebrar el día del niño.  
><strong>-Cariño, no vallan a comentar nada de lo que sucedió ayer.- <strong>mire a la persona que dijo eso y era mi madre, Trina solo me miro y asintió**.**

-**Ya déjalas, Holly... las niñas no escucharon nada.-ese **era mi padre**, diciendo algo totalmente erróneo, porque su manera de gritar de ambos, estoy segura que despertó hasta a los vecinos.****  
><strong>  
>-<strong>Papa yo si los escuche ¿por qué se peleaban?- <strong>pregunte, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice **-pues bien Victoria... tu no comentes nada, no se te ocurra decir nada, si alguien te pregunta, tu no digas nada.- **dijo mi padre dedicándome una mirada de enojo por el espejo retrovisor.  
><strong><br>- Fin Flashbacks-**

Las peleas de mis padres siempre eran por lo mismo, empezaban por dinero, y terminaban por mi hermana y por mí, ni siquiera sé cómo le hace Trina para que no le afecten las peleas.

Entre lágrimas de dolor y pensamientos de como serias fácil la vida de mis padres sin mí, logro conciliar el sueño.**  
>…<strong>

Desperté tres horas después, mire mi despertador y vi. que eran las tres de la madrugada, gruñí y me dirigí al baño.  
>Tomaría un pequeño baño, estaba sudando, así que no estaría mal.<p>

Al llegar al baño me quite mi camisa y me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía y pude ver en mi hombro derecho una imagen que me llena de sentimientos, tenía tatuado un hermoso diente de león en el que parecía que sus florecillas eran llevadas por el viento….

Al ver mi tatuaje sonreí, me lo había puesto por una razón y esa era que cada vez que lo veía me sentía libre, libre como esas florecillas de diente de león.

En fin, me quite el resto de mi ropa y me introduje en el baño.

Adoraba sentir el agua fría correr por mi piel, me relaja, me tranquilizaba….  
>Y de pronto, recordé a Jade….<br>¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué me odia? ¡Le he dicho un millón de veces que Beck no me gusta y aún así me odia!

Las lágrimas volvieron, confundiéndose con el agua que caía de la regadera.

¿Por qué me hacía eso? ¿Por qué no podía ser mi amiga?, yo me he esmerado para poder ser su amiga, le he ayudado en varias ocasiones.

En verdad, Jade era muy confusa, no podía entenderla y cuando creía entenderla salía con algo inesperado.

Después de estar unos minutos más en el baño, decidí que era suficiente, cerré la llave de la regadera, tome una toalla y me dirigí a mi cama.

Tomé lo primero que vi en mi cajón de ropa, una blusa y un short, dado que era una madrugada primaveral, pero hacia calor, al terminar de vestirme, me dispuse a dormir las dos horas que quedaban para que sonara la alarma de mi despertador.

Al despertar veo el reloj, le he ganado a la alarma, como siempre, me levante de mi cama con ese sentir de pesar en mis hombros, ese cansancio por la vida que me abruma día a día, bajo a la sala y dirijo mi vista a la cocina.

**-Hola hermanita, ¿dormiste bien? ¿Quieres desayunar?- me pregunto Trina, no me sorprendía que se levantara temprano para preparar el desayuno de ambas.**

**-¿Como lo haces?- le pregunte mientras me dirigía a la cocina -¿los hot cakes? Es fácil, solo es harina, leche, huevos y...- le interrumpo, ya que no entendió mi pregunta.  
>-No, Trina ¿como le haces para que no te afecten las discusiones de nuestros padres? No soy tonta, se que tu también los escuchas, no son discretos- le digo.<strong>

Ella me miro y sonrió -**Simple, cocinar me desvía de esos detalles, también le cuento a mis amigos, algunos no dicen nada, pero es mejor que quedarte con esos problemas**- me sentí estúpida al escuchar eso de mi hermana, nunca me puse a pensar lo fácil que era**.****  
>-Desayuna, se nos hace tarde para la escuela- <strong>me dice, mientras deja enfrente a mí una pequeña torre de hoy cakes cubierta con jarabe de Maple y adornada con abanicos de fresas.  
><strong>-Gracias- <strong>le digo tomando mi tenedor y comenzando a devorar aquella torre de hot cakes, los cuales, estaban deliciosos.  
><strong>...<strong>

**-Bueno, te dejo- **me dijo Trina, yo solo asentí y vi. colmo se marchaba por las escaleras de Hollywood Arts.  
>Me dirige a mi casillero y saque los libros que me tocaban en mi primera clase, una risa captó mi atención, mire hacia la entrada y vi. a mi pelirroja amiga entrando, cerré mi casillero y me dirige hacia ella .<p>

**-¡Holiiis Tori!- **me saludo Cat, dándome un fuerte abrazo **-hola Cat- **le salude, ella se separó y me miro con una sonrisa, yo le respondí la sonrisa**.****  
>-Hola chicas- <strong>Cat y yo miramos de quien era esa voz y vimos que era de André, ambas le saludamos y los tres nos fuimos a nuestras clases.


	2. Chapter 2:Tribute For a bad Father

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo, aquí Nunzio, espero que les este gustando este fic tanto como me gusta a mi escribirlo aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo espero que lo lean y me dejen review que solo les cuesta 10 segundos de sus vidas. Sin más aquí se los dejo.

Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, si así fuera la serie no hubiera terminado de esa manera y no habría sido transmitida por Nick

**Chapter Two**

Jade POV

Suena la alarma de mi despertador y yo volteo a verlo, sacudo mi mano derecha para apagar el fastidioso sonido. Dispongo a levantarme para entrar al baño y alistarme para el día de hoy, Me freno en seco al notar que todavía llevo encintado la protección hecha por el sujeto que me plasmo la imagen de una Rosa negra con espinasen mi antebrazo derecho, con sumo cuidado procedo a retirarlo para de esta manera poder realizarle el aseo, la curación y aplicación de crema cicatrizante correspondiente a los cuidados que este requiere.

Me termine de pintar los ojos de negro, tome mis botas negras a juego con mis mallas negras y falda estilo escolar a cuadros rojos y negros, como prenda superior llevo una blusa negra dem mangas a medio brazo (debo cuidar que nada roce mi brazo derecho para no dañar la cicatrización).  
>Una vez completado el atuendo. Me dirijo escaleras abajo al encuentro con mi madre en la cocina, ella está sentada a la mesa con una taza de café en una mano y con el periódico en la otra.<p>

-**Buenos días, Jade- dijo mi madre al verme entrar a la cocina**, yo emití un gruñido en respuesta a su saludo, me acerque al refrigerador y tomo un yogurt.

**-¿Desayunaras aquí?-**

**-No, me comprare algo en "Happy Memories**"- respondí, "Happy Memories" era la cafetería favorita de mi padre y mi abuelo paterno, recuerdo que cuando tenía seis años mi abuelo y mi padre solían llevarme a esa cafetería, recuerdo que siempre me compraban una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

**-Bueno, suerte en tu día escolar**, Dominique ya se fue a la escuela- suspire ante lo que dijo mi madre, Dominique era mi pequeño hermano de seis años.

-**Yo recogeré a la pulga**-

-**Jadelyn él es**- **¡¿Te hiciste un tatuaje, Jadelyn?!**- gruñí ante aquel grito, lo que me faltaba…

-**No le veo nada malo**- mire a mi madre y su rostro estaba enrojecido (debido al coraje que en estos momentos sentía)

**-¿No le ves nada malo?...Jadelyn….sabes que odio que te pongas tatuajes….bastante tuve con la estrella biselada de tu muñeca**- sonreí para mis adentros, esa estrella tenía un gran significado para mí.  
>Seguir mis sueños, nunca detenerme y lograr ser una gran estrella…<p>

**-Quiero saber el motivo del porque la rosa negra de tu antebrazo**- sonreí ante aquel reclamo de mi madre y recordé cuando me hice este tatuaje.

**Flashback. **

**-¿Estas segura de esto Jadey?**- me pregunta Cat. Estamos afuera de un local donde hacen perforaciones, tatuajes, y venden cosas de Rock y reggae, hoy le dije a mi pelirroja amiga que me haría un tatuaje para recordar a mi padre, sé que no fue el padre ejemplar, tampoco un marido de envidiar, pero era mi padre, y teníamos cierta comunicación él y yo, aunque estaba en contra de que estudiara en H.A., después de la obra "Buenos deseos", me apoyó. A su modo, pero lo hizo.

Después de su accidente, sentí que mi vida dio un giro completo, la comunicación con mi madre se hizo aún más distante, y mi carácter se endureció aún más.

Su funeral fue de lo más extraño, de sus "amigos" solo hubo un frío y forzado "lo siento" para mí y para mi madre, de su familia, solo fue uno de sus hermanos, y el motivo, era porque él, como socio de la empresa, se veía obligado a ir.

Cuando fue el entierro, vi que mi madre llevaba un ramo de rosas con las espinas muy pronunciadas, me acerque a preguntarle el por qué.- **A tu padre siempre le gustaron estas rosas**, **decía "es la clara muestra de que tratar con la belleza duele, y te dejara marcado"**... **trata de ti Jade**.- escuchar eso de mi madre, y que mi padre pensara así de mí, no sabía cómo digerirlo, no sabía si tomarlo a mal o como un cumplido.

Como fuera, se me quedo grabada esa frase, y estoy segura de querer hacer esto, lo pensé, y es una forma de tener su recuerdo en mí.

Flashback.

-**Ese no es tu asunto**- le dije

**-¡¿A QUIEN LE PEDISTE PERMISO DE RAYARTE?!**- me grita mi madre, exaltada.

-**¿Y desde cuando te debo pedir permiso para hacerle algo a mi cuerpo?**-le pregunto - **es mi cuerpo y yo hago con él lo que yo quiera**- le digo y me acomodo la correa de mi morral.

**-¡Aun vives bajo este techo! eso significa que vives bajo mis reglas, y mis órdenes, así que te quitas inmediatamente esa cosa como sea**- me grita mi madre

Yo gruñí ante aquello que mi madre me dijo e ignorándola me dirigí al mueble que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta principal y tome las llaves de mi auto.

**-¡JADELYN!- **

Ignoré el grito de mi madre, me metí a mi auto y arranqué, yéndome al único lugar en que podía sentirme tranquila y podía ser yo misma.  
>Hollywood Arts.<p>

Cuando iba camino a Hollywood Arts comenzó a sonar mi pearphone, decidí no prestarle atención, ya que podría provocar un accidente al atenderlo, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que estaba conduciendo, a gran velocidad, por mi mal humor.

…..

Al llegar a Hollywood Arts metí mi carro en el estacionamiento de la escuela, lo aparque cerca de la entrada principal y apague el motor, lance un suspiro, tome mi morral y me salí de mi coche.

Camine hacia la entrada de la escuela y al abrirla choque con un joven, provocando que su café se derramara en toda mi blusa negra y parte de mi falda.

**-L-lo siento….Ja-Jade por favor no me mates**- ¿Qué no lo matara? ¡JA! , tenía una y mil maneras de joderle la vida a aquel pobre joven (el cual, he de decir que estaba temblando de miedo, cosa que me gustaba)

-**Escucha, voy a….**- no pude terminar mi amenaza por que sentí como alguien me abrazaba y me alejaba de aquel joven -**tranquila, no fue nada grave**- una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al reconocer aquella voz, era de Beck.

**-¿No fue nada grave? ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy bañada en café!-** le reclamé a mi novio, separándome un poco de él, vi como esbozaba una sonrisa, se acercó a mí y me besó.

**-Tranquila, tengo una blusa tuya en mi coche, la olvidaste ayer que fuimos a la playa-** sonreí ante aquello que dijo, le tome del rostro y volví a besarlo, adoraba besar a Beck, sus labios eran jodidamente deliciosos, pero ninguna chica los probaría, esos labios me pertenecían.

Beck me tomo por mi cintura y me acerco más a él, yo pase mis brazos por sobre sus hombros e intensificamos más el beso, segundos después Beck corto el beso (para mi mala suerte) me miro con una pícara sonrisa y acomodo un mechón rebelde de mi rostro.

**-Anda, ve cámbiate de blusa, si sigues con la que traes puesta pescaras un resfriado-** Beck me entrego las llaves de su carro, yo sonreí, tome las llaves y mire a mi novio, el cual, tenía mojada su camisa (por culpa del café que estaba derramado en mi blusa)

….

Deje la blusa que me habían mojado en la guantera de mi carro, la lavaría llegando a mi casa, por el momento tenía una blusa de mangas cortas, blanca y las mangas eran negras.

Volví a entrar a la escuela y vi a mi novio que me espera recargado al lado de su "transparente" casillero.

**-¿Nos vamos?- **me pregunto, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por sobre mis hombros, yo asentí y pase uno de mis brazos por la perfecta cintura de mi novio.

Ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras correspondientes clases.


	3. Chapter 3: Dolor y Dudas

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo, aquí Nunzio, espero que les este gustando este fic tanto como me gusta a mi escribirlo aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo espero que lo lean y me dejen review que solo les cuesta 10 segundos de sus vidas. Sin más aquí se los dejo.

PD: perdón la demora problemas técnicos y de inspiración xD ahora si, aquí se los dejo.

Disclaimers: Victorious no me pertenece

**Chapter Three **

**Tori POV**

Me encontraba sentada, esperando que Sikowitz llegara a clases, suspiro mientras paso la mano izquierda por mi hombro derecho acariciándolo, sonrío nostálgica al recordar la imagen impresa sobre mi hombro.

Un fuerte sonido de un portazo me hace salir abruptamente de mis pensamientos,

-**Muy feliz cumpleaños**.- Miro a la entrada principal y veo a mi maestro entrar.

**- ¿Y de quien es el cumpleaños?-** preguntó Cat, sonreí por la pregunta hecha por la pequeña pelirroja.

**- De alguien en algún lugar del mundo**- responde mi maestro, lanzando su bolso al escenario.

**- Eso es tan cierto.-**dice Cat, solo sonrio de la ocurreincia de ella.

-**bien, André, Beck, Jade y Tori al escenario-** Dijo Sikowitz, me tense al escuchar mi nombre, _¿yo actuando con Jade?¿por que Sikowitz me hacia eso?_

Suspiré y junto con mis amigos me levanté de mi silla y subí al escenario.

**-¿Y que haremos Sikowitz?**.- ordena Jade, Sikowitz se va hasta atrás y dejando de beber de su coco le responde.

**-Quiero una escena donde Jade y Tori, seran una pareja de esposos, una de ustedes, la que quiera, llegará animadamente de su trabajo, saludando a su mujer, pero la mujer, le tiene malas noticias a su marido sobre que uno de sus hijos acaba de ser expulsado de la escuela por golpear a otro chico ... ¡Accion**!.- indica Sikowitz, me quedo perpleja ante la orden que dio, no logro entender, de tantos alumnos hombres...¿escoge a dos mujeres?.

-**Aguarda Sikowitz, ¿por que Vega debe de ser forzosamente mi pareja**?.- dice Jade, creo que esta igual de sorprendida que yo ante lo dicho por Sikowitz.

- **Ustedes chicas, son excelentes actrices, quiero ver como llevan una escena sin libreto, ni guiones, solo improvisación de una típica familia, con el detalle que ahora tienen un problema con uno de sus hijos**.- termina Sikowitz sorbiendo de un coco.

-**Si, lo se Sikowitz, pero la misma escena la puedo llevar hasta con Robbie... Me niego a besar a Tori**.- volteo a ver a Jade sorprendida por dos cosas...1: dijo _**Beso**__,_ algo que no estaba dicho, y 2: me llamó _**Tori**__._

-**Pues yo tampoco estoy rebosando de felicidad por la idea**.- le respondo cruzándome de brazos.

-**A ti nadie te pidió opinión, Vega**.- responde Jade volteando a verme con expresión furiosa.

-**Pues no eres la unica que le disgusta la idea de hacer una escena contigo... Y mas de pareja.- **le respondo encarándola, ella solo abre los ojos mientras aprieta la mandíbula, su piel empieza a tornarse rojiza.

-**Chicas, entiendo si dudan de sus habilidades, también fue mi culpa creer que estaban preparadas para tan mínimo reto, siéntense, y alce la mano quien cree que pueda con este pequeño ejercicio**.- dice Sikowitz, en ese momento la sangre me hierve al saber que mi profesor duda de mis habilidades y lo volteo a ver.

**-¡Lo haremos Sikowitz!.**- alza la voz Jade antes de que pudiera decir algo, con el mismo argumento, solo la miro con duda, obvio también lo Hare, ¿pero quien le dijo que hablara por mi?.- **¿o me equivoco Vega?**.- dice y yo niego con la cabeza.

-**Pido ser la mujer**.- le digo, Sikowitz solo sonríe viéndonos atento al igual que el resto de la clase.

-**Supuse eso.**- dice Jade cruzándose de brazos y caminando hacia un costado para dar inicio a la escena.

**-¡Acción!.-** dice Sikowitz nuevamente, que tranquilo, sorbe con una sonrisa de su coco.

-**Ya llegue familia**.- se anuncia Jade en la interpretación de su personaje**.- mi amor, ¿como estuvo tu día?.**- se acerca a mi, se bien a que por que va extiende sus brazos después que simula dejar algo en el piso.

-**Hola cariño**.- atino a decir mientras me acerco a su rostro.- _"Dios, que te pasa Tori, es solo actuación, no debes de sentir nada, solo el roce de esos labios... Rojos, carnosos, que lindos labios tiene Jade... ¿Por que pienso esto?... Basta Victoria, es solo actuación_**"**- pienso mientras nuestra cercanía parece acortarse cada 5 horas.

Nuestros labios se juntan, nos quedamos así por lo que parece todo un día, siento como ella intenta abrir los suyos, me sorprende, pero en un instante los aprieta.

-**Ejem...-** escucho la característica voz de André carraspear, recuerdo que era solo un momento y me separo, veo sus mejillas arder, mientras que mi rostro lo siento caliente.

-**Aunque te tengo una queja de uno de tus hijos amor.-** le digo sin voltear a mirar los rostros de los demás alumnos.

**-¿Que... Que sucedió?...¡Marcus... Joan!... Vengan a la sala.-** dice Jade mirando a André y Beck, en un momento conecta su mirada con la mía, y en segundos sus mejillas se tornan de nuevo rojizas, siento lo mismo.

-**Padre, llegaste**.- dice André con una sonrisa.- **papa, buenas tardes**.- dice Beck, ambos se quedan tras de mi, en ese momento mirando a Jade, camino para estar a su lado.

-**Bien... Marcus, ¿hay algo que quieras decirle a tu papa?**.- digo mirando a André, este me mira sabiendo que es su turno para entrar en el personaje del hijo expulsado.

**- No... Nada mama...-** dice entrando en su personaje dudando si decir o no lo de la expulsión.

- **Ok Marcus, yo le diré**.- le digo mientras agacha su cabeza como si estuviera siendo regañado.

-**Amor, Marcus fue expulsado de la escuela por golpear a un chico**.- le digo a Jade, esta solo me mira sin decir nada, después de soltar un suspiro voltea a ver a André.

Después de que Jade regañara en su papel a André, sonó su teléfono, todos pensamos que acabaría la escena, a excepción de Jade, quien sacó el aparato del bosillo, vi como colgaba la llamada y se lo llevaba a la oreja.

**- ¿Diga?... Carajo, estoy allá en 15 minutos, no, ya voy de salida.**- colgó la llamada, de reojo vi como Sikowitz sonreía satisfecho.

- **Amor, era del trabajo, hubo algunos problemas con una documentación, nos vemos en la noche.**- y dicho esto, se me acerca otra vez, tomo mis mejilla y... Volvió a besarme, sentí nuevamente como sus labios se movían, no lo pude evitar, también moví los míos, nos estábamos besando de verdad, en mi estomago sentí millones de sensaciones inexplicables, pero las sentía.

**- Excelente chicas... Fue mas que hermoso como se metieron en sus papeles, inclusive superaron ambas su actuación en la obra del marido narcoleptico.-** decía Sikowitz aplaudiendo, los demás de alumnos de clase le seguían.

La campana sonó, Jade bajó del escenario sin mirarme a mí, o a los chicos.

**- Jade... Buena actuación.**- le dije una vez en los pasillos, era hora del almuerzo, y estábamos por salir al Café Asfalto para comprar nuestra comida en el camión de Festus.

**- Vega, al menos no estuviste tan del asco.**- me dice, solo sonrío ante el hecho de que se que lo hice bien, pero el orgullo de mi gótica NO-amiga no le permite reconocer ese hecho.

**- ¿Te refieres a la actuación o al beso?**- no pensé en lo que dije hasta que estaba dicho, miro un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y como abre sus ojos muy grandes.

**- Escúchame bien Vega, si te bese fue solo por mera actuación, así que no me jodas mas con eso, olvídalo, es mas, has de cuenta que ni nos conocemos.**- me dolieron sus palabras de una manera en la que no pude soportar, en ese momento, siento como mi corazón empieza a palpitar muy rápido, mi mente se nubla a tal grado que no puedo controlar mi enojo ante lo dicho por Jade.

**- Pues no se de que te quejas, solo fue, como dices, mera actuación, además de eso, la escena no pedía ningún beso, Sikowitz solo podio saludarnos, jamás dijo algo sobre besarnos, la que me quería besar fuiste Tú**.- le digo sin pensar nuevamente en mis palabras, su rostro se torna rojizo mas de la cuenta.

**- Pregúntate Vega... ¿por que quisiera besar a alguien que odio mas de lo que debería de odiar a una persona?... ¿por que quisiera besar a alguien tan poco atractiva?... Pregúntatelo... Además, de ser lesbiana... Preferiría aguantar las estupideces que dice Cat a estar contigo como novia**.- Me dice volviendo a su tono normal... Por fuera solo sonrío y digo algo que siquiera yo entendí... Pero por dentro, algo me voltea de cabeza, soy bisexual, pero Jade no me atrae, Cat si, es muy linda y tierna, pero es demasiado... Infantil, para mi gusto... En cambio, Jade... "_No Tori, entre Jade y Tú jamás podría haber algo, ella te trata peor que aun perro callejero, así que seria algo ilógico que tu siquiera pienses en algo así_."

**- Sabes que Jade, no tienes por que act..**.-me interrumpe.

**- ¡LARGATE VEGA!**- me grita haciendo que todos los demás alumnos volteen a vernos.

No se siquiera por que hice caso a su orden... En estos momentos estoy caminando a mi casa con cierto coraje, pero hacia mi misma, en el momento en el que me dijo "_Lárgate_", solo me acomodé mi bolso y empecé a caminar fuera de H.A, se me olvido que aun tenía clases, y que era hora del almuerzo... Pero bueno, por lo menos son clases de historia del teatro, la cual llevo exenta, y matemáticas, donde soy de los tres más alto en promedio.

Divagando entre pensamientos, amenizo el viaje, dándome cuenta que estoy a una cuadra de mi casa.

"_Demonios... Lo olvide_".- pienso al recordar que mi padre descansa el día de hoy, y mi madre no salio esta mañana, lo mas seguro es que estén ambos dentro. No importa... Algo se me ocurrirá, me acerco, empiezo a bajar la velocidad de mis pasos al empezar a escuchar la voz muy alta de mi padre.

Decido esperar un poco sentada en la banca del jardín de entrada para no entrar directamente a "línea de fuego"...

-**¡PERO VE ESTAS CUENTAS HOLLY! -** alcanzo perfectamente a escuchar a mi padre gritarle a mi madre.

**- ¡David por Dios!, ¡también están los gastos de tus hijas!-** le responde mi madre con la voz alzada sin llegar a ser un grito.

**- ¡Pero no es posible que tanto dinero gastes tu Holly!... Sabes que, olvídalo, tan simple que es pagar y cancelar esas malditas tarjetas.**- escucho a mi padre, después de eso espero 5 minutos mas y entro a mi casa, veo a mi padre sentado en el sofá con cara ya relajada, mi madre leyendo un libro en el comedor.

**- Cariño, llegaste**.- dice mi madre, mi padre voltea a verme.

**- ¿Por que no estas en la escuela señorita?**- me pregunta aun sentado.

**- No... No me sentía bien... Algo... Algo... Paso un problema con alguien, decidí salir de el colegio para no verle mas por hoy, mañana me pondré al corriente.**- les explico, mi padre solo asiente inexpresivo, mi madre me mira y una leve Sonrisa se le forma en el rostro.

**- ¿Problemas en el amor cariño?**- me pregunto, siento como mi cara arde al ser descubierta por mi progenitora.

**- S... Si mama... Algo por el estilo**.- le respondo yendo hacia la mesa.

**- Asegúrate de que se sepa que tu padre es policía mi amor**.- me dice mi padre aún con la vista en la pantalla del televisor.

**- Y... ¿Quien seria el afortunado?... ¿O ya son novios y no nos lo habías contado?**- me dice mi madre, pero antes de contestarle, mi padre habla.

**- Dile a ese chico que si le llega a hacer algo a mis niñas, lo visitare, y sin uniforme.**- me dice mi padre.

**- No es chico, es una chica, no se si me gusta o no, ese es el dilema, nos besamos en una practica de una escena, y... Creo que me gustó.**-les digo, mi madre me mira sorprendida, pero mi padre, se levanta y se acerca, su ceño está fruncido, me mira como dudando sobre lo que acabo de decir, es cuando me doy cuenta que estuvo mal, ni siquiera pensé en las reacciones de ambos, no pensé que fuera tan grave.

**- Victoria Vega, dime que es una maldita broma de mal gusto que nos estas haciendo.**- dice mi padre con una voz tan seria y grave que me intimida por un momento.

**- Pero papá... ¿Cual seria el problema?-** pregunto, el me mira aún mas enojado, creo que estoy en problemas.

**- ¡NO!... ¿Como que cual seria el problema Victoria?... ¡ESO TE HARIA UNA LESBIANA!...¡UNA MALDITA LESBIANA!... ¿Acaso no quieres tener una familia?... ¿¡EN QUE MIERDA PENSABAS CUANDO SE TE CRUZÓ POR LA MALDITA CABEZA QUE BESAR A OTRA CHICA SERIA BUENO!?**- me grita encolerizado, solo me mantengo callada por sus insultos, mi madre lo mira molesta.

**- ¡DAVID!... ¡No le hables así a Tori!... ¿que te pasa?**- le cuestiona mi madre levantándose de su lugar.

**- ¡TU CALLATE HOLLY!... ¡Sabes al igual que yo que esta mal!... ¡No es natural lo que tu hija piensa!-** sigue diciendo haciendo ademanes con las manos.

**- ****No papa, no esta mal,** **el corazón comprende razones que la mente y la biología ignoran.**- le digo con la cabeza agachada mirando mis manos.

**- **¡**NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS ESTUPIDECES VICTORIA!... ¡YO NO QUIERO TENER A UNA FENOMENO COMO HIJA!... ¡SI LA ESCUELA ES EL PROBLEMA, MAÑANA MISMO TE SACO DE ALLI!**- me vuelve a gritar, sus palabras las siento como navajas que cortan lento y profundo, no se que me dolió mas, el que me dijera _fenómeno_, o que me sacaría de Hollywood Arts.

**- ¿Y por que piensas que la escuela es el problema papa?... No es una enfermedad, es una decisión que sale sin pedir, yo no pedí que me gustaran las mujeres, ni me gustan, es solo ella, nadie mas.**- le digo lo mas tranquila posible, pues siento un nudo en la garganta, y lagrimas amenazantes con salir.

**- Que por... ¿¡que por que pienso que es la escuela!?... ¡Antes de entrar a esa escuela eras normal!... ¡Tenias un novio!... ¡eras normal!... ¡Y todo cambio cuando entraste a esa escuela donde al parecer, todos terminan siendo unos fenómenos!**- siento que sus palabras empiezan a hervir mi sangre, me enojo por sus suposiciones, ya no puedo contenerme mas y me defiendo.

**- ¡No papa, la escuela no es el problema!, ¡tampoco soy una fenómeno por creer que otra chica es linda!, ¡no seas homofóbico!.- **le digo en voz alta, en su mirada noto mas enojo hacia mi, se que no debo de responderle a ninguno, pero en verdad me sentí ofendida, no tengo dos manos o tres ojos o un miembro para que me llame fenómeno.

**-**¡**A MI NO ME RESPONDAS ASI VICTORIA!**.- me grita mi padre, siento mi cara moverse bruscamente, mi mejilla arde de una manera inexplicable, en mis oídos siento un zumbido estridente, que llega a mi cabeza y me desorienta, me siento confundida, de un momento a otro estaba mirando a mi izquierda. Miro a mi madre, esta sorprendida, por un momento no entiendo que pasa, hasta que empiezo a voltear lentamente a ver a mi padre.

El esta con la palma de su mano abierta, mirándome como con odio, el dolor se empieza a hacer presente en forma de un, aun mas agudo, ardor en toda mi mejilla y parte de mi oreja, siento una tibieza en mi labio inferior, coloco un dedo, pues siento que algo se me escurre, es sangre, su bofetada me abrió el labio.

**-¿¡PERO QUE TE PASA DAVID!?.**- grita mi madre abrazándome, aun estoy en un tipo de shock por el acto de mi padre, jamás, por mas enojado que estuviera, me había puesto una mano encima.

**-¿¡QUE QUE ME PASA!?... ¿¡SE TE HACE POCO QUE UNA DE TUS HIJAS TE DIGA DE LA NADA QUE ES UNA MALDITA LESBIANA HOLLY!?.-**vuelve a gritar mi padre, solo lo miro inexpresiva, no siento nada por el golpe, solo el ardor en mis mejillas, lo que realmente me duele, peor que su bofetada, es el como me tacha y como me califica, es insoportable, necesito salir de aquí, no puedo soportar otra ofensa verbal, estallaría en lagrimas si vuelvo a escuchar algo parecido de nuevo.

Me levanto aun con mi mano en mi mejilla, escucho a mi madre nombrarme, pero la ignoro, tomo mi teléfono de mi mochila y ahora es mi padre el que me nombra gritando, salgo sin más de mi casa, después de cerrar la puerta sigo escuchando mi nombre... No me interesa por ahora, solo quiero estar sola, y en mi habitación significaría que mi madre entrara para ver que tal estoy, y no , no quiero hablar con nadie por ahora.

Camino y veo un parque, trae recuerdos a mi mente de cuando éramos más chicas y pasábamos la tarde con mis padres allí, miro un árbol y decido que tiene la suficiente sombra para cubrirme, me acerco y siento en el pasto, recargando mi espalda en su tronco.

Me abrazo de mis rodillas, no emito ningún sonido, pero estoy llorando, mis lagrimas caen y yo no hago siquiera un sollozo, lloro totalmente en silencio, las palabras que dijo mi padre taladran mi mente, me hacen sentir vergüenza de mi misma... _¿que tiene de malo que me guste una... Una sola chica?_

Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo ese árbol, el pensamiento de la pequeña pelea con mi padre me tenía agobiada, quiero saber cuál es su problema con que me guste solo una mujer, y ni siquiera sé si en realidad me gusta, tal vez sea una simple etapa, ni siquiera sé yo por que dije lo que dije.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a donde estoy, sé que mis ojos están rojos, y cualquiera que los viera sabrá inmediatamente que estuve llorando un muy buen rato.**-¿Tori?-** Levanto la vista y vi a mi hermana parada frente a mí.

**-Trina…-** solloce, me levante de mi lugar y abrace a mi hermana, la cual correspondió mi abrazo **-¿Tori que paso? No te vi cuando venía a la casa…pensé que te había pasado algo… se pelearon de nuevo ¿no?-** yo no respondí, no podía, mis lágrimas recorrían libremente mis mejillas y sentía un enorme nudo en mi garganta.

**-Tranquila….aquí estoy…-** susurró mi hermana mientras acariciaba mi espalda, yo seguí llorando en su hombro, estaba dolida, aun me ardía mi mejilla y las palabras de mi padre seguían taladrándome la cabeza.

**-¿Quieres contarme que pasó?-** me separe de Trina y me senté en el césped haciendo un gesto para invitarla a que haga lo mismo, ella asintió ante mi gesto y ambas nos sentamos en el lugar en el que anteriormente me encontraba sentada.

**-No lo sé Tri... al principio como siempre, estaban peleando... Pero después, la discusión era entre papa y yo-** le digo, sintiendo mi voz débil de nuevo ante las palabras que dije... _la discusión entre papa y yo... ¿Qué clase de familia somos?_, esta última pregunta hace sentir un inmenso dolor en mi pecho.

Trina alza mi rostro, ni siquiera me había revisado, pero su expresión hace que me dé cuenta que estoy mal, no sé si de mi expresión, o el labio roto que me dejo la bofetada, o la mejilla que imagino aún sigue rojiza

**-Por Dios Tori... ¿Por qué te hizo eso?-** me dice tocando mi labio, el cual he de decir, dolió un poco.

**-Y- yo le dije que me gustaba una chica.**- le digo, mi hermana me mira y ofrece una cálida sonrisa.

**-Y... ¿En verdad te gusta esa chica?-** me cuestiona, yo lanzo un gruñido y paso mis manos por mi cabellera **-¡no lo sé! ¡Ese es el problema!-** grito mirando a Trina, la cual solo me mira tranquila y asiente.

**-Tranquila Tori….**- siento como Trina pasa uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, yo me acerco a ella y me abraza, yo dejo que las lágrimas vuelvan a caer por mis mejillas, mientras Trina me mece y tararea una canción, sonrío al recordar la canción….

Era la canción que mamá nos cantaba cuando éramos pequeñas….

-**Tranquila Tori….todo estará bien**- y por un momento, desearía creer en las palabras de mi hermana**… **


	4. Chapter 4:What is this feeling?

**N/A: Hola de nuevo, aquí Nunzio, espero que les este gustando este fic tanto como me gusta a mi escribirlo aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo espero que lo lean y me dejen review que solo les cuesta 10 segundos de sus vidas. Sin más aquí se los dejo.**

**PD: gracias a dos autores (Liz West Vega y Arandiagrande) de este fandom que me ayudan cuando a armar bien los caps para el disfrute de ustedes mis lectores. **

**Disclaimers: Victorious no me pertenece**

**Chapter Four**

**POV Jade **

**- Jade... Buena actuación.-** me dice una vez en los pasillos, era hora del almuerzo, y estábamos por salir al Café Asfalto para comprar nuestra comida en el camión de Festus.

**- Vega, al menos no estuviste tan del asco.-** espeto, si gesto alguno ante el hecho de que se que lo hizo bien, pero mi orgullo no me permite reconocer ese hecho.

**- ¿Te refieres a la actuación o al beso?-** dijo y yo me paralicé antes de contestarle.

- **Escúchame bien Vega, si te besé fue solo por mera actuación, así que no me jodas mas con eso, olvídalo, es mas, has de cuenta que ni nos conocemos.-** le solté ya un poco molesta por la pregunta anterior.

- **Pues no se de que te quejas, solo fue, como dices, mera actuación, además de eso, la escena no pedía ningún beso, Sikowitz solo podio saludarnos, jamás dijo algo sobre besarnos, la que me quería besar fuiste Tú**.- suelta y puedo ver por su cara que lo ha dicho sin pensar dos veces en sus palabras.

**- Pregúntate Vega... ¿por que quisiera besar a alguien que odio mas de lo que debería de odiar a una persona?... ¿por que quisiera besar a alguien tan poco atractiva?... Pregúntatelo... Además, de ser lesbiana... Preferiría aguantar las estupideces que dice Cat, **volteo señalando a mi pelirroja amiga**, a estar contigo como novia.-** le devuelvo volviendo a bajar el tono de mí voz a uno normal sonrío de lado al ver la expresión de Vega ante mis palabras. Ella sonríe de igual manera y dice algo que nadie logra entender, "_Vega no me atrae soy 100% heterosexual, Pero se que puedo reconocer cuando una mujer es linda, como Cat si, es muy linda y tierna, pero es demasiado... Infantil, para mi gusto... En cambio, Vega, ella es atlética, tiene las piernas firmes,_ _una piel bronceada y suave color canela gracias a su herencia étnica y una bella so…" _**-** interrumpo mis pensamientos al notar que estaba elogiando mentalmente el físico de la chica a la cual le hago la vida imposible dentro de Hollywood Arts.

- **Sabes que Jade, no tienes por que act**...-y antes de que diga algo mas interrumpo sus dichos con una orden simple que ella capta y obedece de forma inmediata.

**- ¡LARGATE VEGA! - **Por fin le grito para finalizar este pequeño espectáculo gratis que les brindamos a los demás estudiantes en los pasillos.

Veo como solo se queda callada, de reojo veo a Sinjin con su hermana mirando atentos, en las escaleras están mas chicos que no reconozco, solo susurran. Vega, después de mirarme sin decir nada, da la vuelta y sale con la cabeza agachada**.**

Tengo un leve impulso de decirle que se detenga, pero es solo fugaz, así que me doy la vuelta y vuelvo a lo mío. Cat se acerca, la veo con el rabillo del ojo.

**- Holis Jadey... ¿Y Tori?- **Me cuestiona.

**- Cat... Por enésima vez... No me llames así, y Vega... ¿Acaso soy su niñera?... ¿tengo en la frente pintado "pregúntame por Vega?... No ¿verdad?, si tanto te interesa, pregúntale a los demás**.- le contesto, ella solo me mira triste, se que estuve mal, que fui muy grosera... Pero Cat hizo dos cosas que mas odio, llamarme como lo hacia mi padre, y preguntarme por To… Vega.

**- Lo siento Jad... Jade, solo quería felicitarlas por su actuación de hoy...-**me dice y ni siquiera termina su oración cuando se va a las escaleras con Sinjin y su hermana.

**- Jade, ¿sabes donde esta Tori?... Sikowitz me dijo que quería hablar con ella.- **me dice André, ahora estamos desayunando en el Café Asfalto, Cat me mira con el ceño fruncido, de seguro Sinjin le dijo de nuestro pequeño espectáculo en los pasillos.

**- Jade le dijo que se largara, y Tori se fue.- dice **Cat muy seria y con puchero de molestia, solo ruedo los ojos, pero muy, muy en el fondo, se que estuve mal lo que dije, aunque tampoco entiendo el por que Vega se largo cuando se lo dije... Bueno, cuando se lo grité.

**- Jade... No debes de ser tan...- **interrumpo a Beck antes que siga.

**-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE DEBO Y QUE NO DEBO DE HACER OLIVER!... ¡SI TANTO TE INTERESA COMO SE ENCUENTRA VEGA... PUES VE TRAS ELLA**!.- ni siquiera se por que grité eso, Cat me mira mal, se que esta enojada, raro en ella, pero siempre que esta enojada, es por que al parecer tiene algo bueno con que retarme.

**-¿Saben qué?, me voy a otra parte**- dije, tomando mi mochila y levantándome de mi lugar, mire de reojo a mi pelirroja amiga y veo que me mira con el ceño fruncido, ignore eso y camine hacia el estacionamiento, cuando siento como mi celular vibra en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo tome y vi que era el idiota de mi hermano, suspire y conteste.

_**-¿Qué quieres, pulga?-**_ gruñí, escuche como Dominique lanzaba un sonoro suspiro _**–Me alegra escucharte también, hermana-**_ gruñí ante eso

–_**Si no me dices que es lo que quieres juro que voy a cortar todas tus historietas con mis tijeras**__-_ le amenace

_**-¡N-No, espera!¡solo quería decirte que ya salí de mi escuela!-**_ suspire, tome las llaves de mi coche y me adentre en él.

**-No te muevas, iré por ti- **dije, Dominique se despidió y me colgó, yo suspire, guarde de nuevo mi celular y encendí mi coche, marchándome de Hollywood Arts. 

**-¡Jade!- **exclamó al verme  
><strong>-Pulga- <strong>dije sin expresión alguna**  
><strong>**-¿Nunca vas a dejar de llamarme así?-****  
><strong>**-No, ahora sube- **ordene, vi como mi hermano suspiro y subió a mi coche, en la parte del acompañante.

Estoy camino a casa con mi hermano, me fui de la escuela justo antes que sonara la campana que daba el final del almuerzo, de pronto mi celular vibra, señal de que me llego un mensaje, lo abro y veo que es de Cat…

_*****__**¿Cómo es posible que, después de que te ayudara a volver con Beck, que te buscara para saber cómo estabas cuando andabas deprimida por lo de Beck, que te consiguiera dinero para tu obra, valla, que haya intentado miles de veces ser tu amiga, tu solo sigues en la misma posición?***__**  
><strong>_  
>Fruncí el ceño, guardé mi celular y volví mi mirada al camino, <em>tal vez lo que Cat decía era cierto, Vega me ha ayudado muchas veces, ella ha sido la única chica que me ha visto llorar.<em> – Los pensamientos azotaban mi cabeza – Siempre era la misma cosa con Vega _¿Por qué se esmeraba tanto en acercarse a mí?_, _le he dicho una y mil veces que se largara, le había dicho infinidad de veces que no quería ser su amiga, solo piénsenlo ¿yo amiga de Vega?, yo Jade West… ¿siendo amiga de Victoria "la estrellita de pop" Vega? ¡Jamás! Antes de eso aplastaría mi lengua con una puerta.__  
><em>_No voy a ser amiga de Vega, nunca, así ella intente millones de maneras de acercarse a mí, no se lo permitiría Jamás._

Metí el coche en la cochera de nuestra casa, lo apague y junto con mi hermano me baje de él.

Al entrar a la casa vi a mi madre sentada en el comedor, bebiendo un jugo, Dominique corrió a abrazarla, yo solo me quede parada en el marco de la cocina.

**-¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?-**

-**Tuve un problema, no quise estar ahí por hoy-**

**-¿Volviste a pelear con Beck?-** _¡Bingo!¡una perfecta salida!_

**-Sí, no quiero estar ahí y tener que soportarlo con su fachada de "reconciliémonos**_**"-**__ debo decir, que me sentía un poco mal por mentirle a mi madre, pero ¿Qué le puedo decir? Además, es una verdad a medias, eso no afecta a nadie._

**-¿Quieres almorzar?, aún queda pizza de la que encargamos ayer-** veo a mi hermano y veo que me muestra la caja de pizza que saco del refrigerador, yo sonrió, recordando como mi hermano y yo habíamos encargado pizza ayer e hicimos uno de nuestros ya olvidados "maratones de películas"

**-No tengo hambre por el momento, gracias pulga-** digo, acomodándome la correa de mi morral y dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

**-Estúpida Vega…..estúpido Beckett….-** digo, mientras observo mi antebrazo derecho y veo aquel tatuaje que me hice….

De pronto siento como algo vibra en mi bolsillo, suspiro y tomo mi celular, veo que es una llamada de Cat.

_**-¿Qué quieres?-**_

_**-¿Cómo puedes tratarla así?-**_

_**-¿Vas a sermonearme con las mismas palabras que utilizaste en tu mensaje?- **_pregunto sarcásticamente, puedo escuchar un gruñido al otro lado de la línea.

_**-Ella solo quiere ser tu amiga-**_ ahora es mi turno de gruñir

_**-pues yo no quiero ser su amiga-**_ le digo, tratando de calmar el enojo que invade poco a poco mi cuerpo.

_**-Está bien, si no quieres ser su amiga, al menos discúlpate con ella por lo que le dijiste esta mañana en Hollywood Arts-**_ _¿acaso es que esta chica no conecta el cerebro con la lengua? ¿Acaso no escucho lo que dijo? Me está pidiendo que me disculpe, yo Jade West, pidiendo disculpa…. ¡a Vega_!

_**-Olvídalo- **_

_**-Jadelyn-**_

_**-Sabes que odio que me nombren por mi nombre completo-**_ reclamo, escucho un suspiro por parte de Cat, cuando de pronto escucho de fondo otra voz, una odiosa voz familiar…

_**-¿Qué hace Vega en tu casa?-**_

_**-¿Acaso eso te importa, Jade?-**_ gruño ante eso que me dijo, tiene razón, poco debería importarme el que Vega este en casa de Cat…

No debería importarme_….¿verdad?..._

-_**Cat, dime que hace Vega en tu casa-**_ ordeno, escucho un gruñido y de fondo escucho un ¿sollozo?...

-_**Ella está aquí porque no se encuentra bien, tuvo un problema en su casa, ella quiere quedarse hasta mañana en mi casa-**_ al escuchar eso siento algo en mi corazón oprimirse, _oh no, esto que siento no son ganas de estar con Vega y animarla….¿verdad?..._._no es eso…eso sería ridículo_.

_**-Como sea, nos vemos mañana-**_ digo cortando la llamada.

Un largo suspiro sale de mi boca, _¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería disculparme con Vega?_

**-¿Jade?-** giro mi vista y veo a mi hermano parado en el marco de mi habitación, con un plato que traía dos rebanadas de pizza en su mano derecha y un vaso de soda en su mano izquierda.

**-¿Qué quieres, pulga?-** pregunto, con una sonrisa de medio lado, el seguía en el marco, sabe que odio que entren a mi habitación sin mi permiso, yo solo rodé los ojos y le indique a mi hermano que pasara.

**-Solo vine a traerte tus rebanadas de pizza….por si tenías hambre…-** el gruñido de mi estómago me delató, me levanté de mi cama y tomé el plato y el vaso que mi hermano traía.

**-Gracias, Dom-** dije, dejando el plato y el vaso en mi escritorio y abrazando al pequeño, el cual correspondió al abrazo.

**-Jade… ¿Qué te ocurrió cuando veníamos a la casa?, estabas muy seria, igual que papá cuando habla del trabajo-** me sorprendí al escuchar eso de mi hermano, pero sonreí, acaricie la cabellera castaña de mi hermanito y le dije que no se preocupara, que me encontraba bien, el sonrió tranquilo y se retiró de mi habitación.

Me acerque al escritorio, tome el plato y el vaso y me dirigí a mi cama.

_Tal vez….tal vez debería disculparme con Vega por lo de Hollywood Arts…_

_Está bien….es solo una disculpa….es solo decirle "discúlpame por lo de ayer" son solo cinco palabras…._

Suspire y baje de mi coche.

Camine hacia la entrada, de pronto siento como alguien me abraza por detrás, no necesitaba ser una genio para saber quién era.

**Aléjate Beckett- **gruñí, intentando separarlo

–**vamos Jade, quiero disculparme- **dijo, separándose de mí, yo le mire con el ceño fruncido

–**No vengas a querer disculparte para tener tu sexo de reconciliación- **le espete, el me miro molesto y paso una de sus manos por su castaña cabellera.

**-Jade, sabes que no debes ser mala con las personas-**Dijo endureciendo sus facciones

**-Yo soy como quiera, no vas a cambiarme-**comencé a elevar mi tono de voz

**-No pienso cambiarte- **mire a Beck arqueando una ceja

**-¿no? Entonces… ¿Por qué ibas a decirme que fuera menos agresiva con las personas ayer?**-le pregunte sarcástica, el bufo y acomodo la correrá de su mochila

**-solo quiero que te disculpes con Tori-** bufe ante aquello, no sé qué me enojaba más, si el tener que disculparme con Vega o el sermón del bobo de mi novio.

**-¡No te metas en mi vida, si me disculpo o no con Vega eso no es asunto tuyo!-** grité, dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar.

**-Jade-** Beck me tomo por mi brazo, yo me gire y lo mire, lanzándole una mirada de furia **-discúlpate con Tori- **gruñí ante aquello y me zafe de su agarre **–vete al diablo, Oliver-** le gruñí, dando media vuelta y camine hacia la entrada.

Al entrar vi a Vega en su casillero, camine más rápido **-¡Vega!-** le grité, vi cómo se tensó y con la carpeta que traía en su mano intentó cubrirse el rostro

**-J-Jade…-** su voz era temblorosa **–vamos Vega-** dije, tomando su brazo con el cual sostenía aquella carpeta, cuando logré que bajara su brazo y que me mirara me quedé en shock al verla…

Su labio inferior estaba roto y su mejilla derecha tenía un leve tono violáceo.

Por alguna extraña razón, sentí que mi sangre hervía…


	5. Chapter 5: Everybody's Fool

**Disclaimers: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Chapter Five**

**Pov Tori**

**-Tranquila Tori….todo estará bien-** y por un momento, desearía creer en las palabras de mi hermana….

No sé exactamente cuántas horas duramos en la misma posición, pero agradecía que Trina no preguntara nada, solo me abrazaba y tarareaba esa canción.

**-Tori, ya es tarde… ¿quieres ir a casa?- **me tense ante eso.

No, no quería volver a aquel lugar al que podía llamar casa, no quería ir a casa, no tenía ganas de mirar a mi padre.

**-N-no….-**

**-No puedes estar aquí toda la noche-**

-**Llévame con Cat, por favor**- pedí, logrando que mi voz no se quebrara.

Ambas nos levantamos del césped y nos dirigimos al coche de Trina.

….

El viaje a casa de Cat no fue muy largo.

Trina se desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad y bajo del coche, yo me quede adentro, meditando un poco, pero suspire, desabroche mi cinturón de seguridad y baje.

Camine junto con mi hermana hacia la puerta de la casa de Cat, al estar enfrente me sentí un poco nerviosa, no quería molestar a Cat, pero no tenía a quien más acudir.

Miré a Trina y esta me regalo una cálida sonrisa, la cual le devolví, gire mi vista y toque el timbre.

La puerta fue abierta dos minutos después, dejándonos ver a una Cat somnolienta, con su cabellera despeinada y un curioso pijama con imágenes de montones de dulces.

**-¿Tori?...-**pregunto somnolienta nuestra amiga, tallándose un ojo, debo decir que esa imagen me enterneció.

**-Hola Cat…..lamento despertarte-** me disculpé –**pero… ¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?-** vi como Cat me miraba algo confundida, pero su gesto cambio al ver mi mejilla y mi labio roto

**-¿Qué te paso?-** me pregunto, yo mire a Trina, dudando si decirle o no a mi amiga, ella solo me dedico una sonrisa.

**-Pasen, no se queden ahí afuera-** mi hermana y yo agradecimos aquel gesto y entramos a la casa de nuestra pelirroja amiga.

Caminamos por el pequeño pasillo, pude ver montones de fotos de Cat, en una podía ver a una pequeña Cat de cuatro años sentada en la banca de un parque ,comiendo un helado, en otra podía verse balanceándose en un columpio impulsada por un niño de no más de doce años, imagine que ese era su hermano.

Llegamos a la sala de la casa de Cat y mi hermana y yo nos sentamos en el sillón de tres cuerpos que había ahí, Cat se sentó frente a nosotras en un sillón de un cuerpo.

**-¿Qué te ocurrió?-** preguntó mi amiga, yo abrí la boca para decirle, pero las palabras se quedaron al aire al recordar las palabras de mi padre…

"_- ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS ESTUPIDECES VICTORIA!... ¡YO NO QUIERO TENER A UNA FENOMENO COMO HIJA!... ¡SI LA ESCUELA ES EL PROBLEMA, MAÑANA MISMO TE SACO DE ALLI!"_

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y sentí como las lágrimas volvían a recorrer mis mejillas.

**-C-Cat….mi padre me abofeteo….p-por qué soy gay-** dije, intentando que mi voz no sonara tan quebrada, coloque mis manos en mi rostro y volví a romper en llanto…

Sentí como Trina pasaba un brazo por encima de los míos y me acercaba a ella, yo sin deja mi posición deje que me abrazara.

**-Iré a traerte un vaso con agua-** me dijo mi pelirroja amiga, yo separe mis manos de mi rostro y mire a mi amiga, la cual me dirigió una mirada preocupada, al ver (imagino), mi rimel corrido y las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

Cat se marchó a la cocina y Trina y yo nos quedamos en la sala, yo volví a mi anterior posición y seguí llorando, Trina solo se dedicaba a abrazarme y acariciar mi espalda.

Unos pasos se escucharon en las escaleras, yo no quise mirar, no mientras estaba llorando, pues las palabras de mi padre parecían no querer irse de mi mente.

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Son amigas de Kitty?-** levante la vista y en el marco de la sala vi a un joven de veinte años, traía una remera negra y unos jeans holgados deslavados, unos converse rojos, su piel era clara, muy similar a la de Cat, sus ojos eran marrones y su cabello traía un curioso color verde…

**-Sí, somos amigas de Cat-** dijo Trina, yo la mire agradecida y volví mí mirada al joven, el cual asintió y se aclaró la garganta.

**-Perdonen mis modales, me llamo Frankie Valentine, soy el hermano mayor de Kitty-** ambas saludamos al joven y el metió una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un pañuelo junto con una paleta de caramelo, entregándomelos.

**-Toma, el pañuelo es para que te limpies el rimel corrido de tus mejillas y la paleta es para que te endulces un poco el momento, nunca me ha gustado ver a las mujeres llorar-** quede impresionada, pero tome cortésmente el pañuelo y la paleta.

**-G-gracias-** dije, aun sentía el nudo en mi garganta y tenía miedo de volver a llorar.

**-De nada, así es como ánimo a Kitty cuando la veo triste, ella ama las paletas de fresa y cerezas**- sonrió levemente ante lo que Frankie había dicho.

Abrí la envoltura de aquella paleta y le di una lamida, debo decir que el sabor era delicioso.

**-¿Qué tienes en ese costal?-** mire de nuevo a Frankie y en efecto, junto a el había un enorme costal, yo arqueé una de mis cejas.

-**Ehm….bueno…son cosas que los vecinos me prestaron amablemente-** dijo Frankie y claramente pude notar un cierto tono de nerviosismo.

**-¡Frankie!-** giré mi vista y vi. a mi amiga emocionada **-¡Kitty!-** exclamo su hermano alzando los brazos, mi amiga dejo el vaso que tenia en sus manos en una mesita que había junto el marco de la cocina y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

**-Que bueno que estés de vuelta, empezaba a extrañarte-** sonreí ante aquella escena, de pronto sentí una mano colocarse en mi hombro derecho, me gire y Trina me miraba con una sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa y gire mi mirada a la escena de los hermanos.

**-¿que llevas en ese costal?-**

**-Gnomos de jardín- **

**-¿los vecinos te los volvieron a prestar?-** _vaya que la inocencia de Cat era enorme._

**-Si, se los pedí cuando venia del hospital-** _esperen ¿hospital? ¿Entonces las historias de Cat son ciertas?_

**-¿Por que no les dijiste a nuestros padres que fueran por ti? ¿O a Nona? ¿Por que no me dijiste que vendrías? ¿Que no me quieres?-** me entristeció ver como el semblante de mi pelirroja amiga cambiaba a tristeza.

**-Por que si te hubiera dicho, no hubiera podido comprarte esta sorpresa- **dijo, sacando de una mochila que traía colgada un curioso peluche de gatito con un extraño pelaje rojo, justo como el de mi compañera.

**-¡Oh es hermoso!-** exclamó mi amiga con una enorme sonrisa y tomando aquel peluche entre sus brazos, nosotras sonreímos.

**-Oh dios, ya es muy tarde, papá me va a matar**- volteo a ver a Trina que observaba su reloj de pulsera.

**-Solo te abofeteará-** mencione, poseyendo un tono de rabia que jamás imaginé tener.

**-Tori...-**

**- Está bien, voy a estar bien con Cat-** dije, siguiendo con aquel tono.

**-¡Si! ¡Veremos películas! ¡Noche de chicas!-** mire a Cat con una sonrisa, mientras alzaba a su nuevo amigo peludo y Frankie también tenia alzado, ¿un gnomo_?, _si que los hermanos Valentine eran extraños.

**-Bueno, tengo que irme-** gruñí y mire a Trina, la cual solo suspiró, se acerco a mi y me abrazó.

**-Se que estarás bien-** al escuchar eso algo se oprimió dentro de mi, lo único que hice fue abrazar fuerte a mi hermana y para luego verla irse a casa.

...

**-Vamos, esta es mi habitación- **dijo a la vez que entramos por una puerta blanca con detalles en rosa**,** _(la cual me recordaba a Cierta película de Disney), _mire con detalle el lugar Era rosa, completamente rosa, Incluso para mi era demasiado rosa, sonaré como Jade, pero era una suerte que no vomitara arco iris.

**-Ten, puedes usar esto-** mire la pijama que mi amiga me daba, era una playera gris algo holgada y un short gris, le pregunte a Cat donde se encontraba el baño, ella me indicó que se encontraba al final del pasillo juntó a la habitación de su hermano.

Después de haberme cambiado regrese a la habitación de mi amiga y vi que ponía un disco en el DVD que había bajo su televisión.

**-¿Que película veremos?-**

**-Veremos "La sirenita"-** me anunció Cat, con una sonrisa, sonrisa que le devolví.

Ambas nos sentamos en su cama y nos pusimos a ver aquella película.

…

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que habíamos puesto la película, francamente no tenía tanto ánimo de verla, estaba agotada, física y emocionalmente.

**-Ariel es muy linda, ¿verdad?-**

**-Si, además se parece mucho a ti, Cat-**

**-¿Que es lo que pretendes decirme?-** preguntó mi amiga, formando un puchero que la hizo ver muy tierna.

**-Nada, sólo digo que se parece a ti por que tiene el pelo de color rojo, igual que tú-** dije, intentando explicarme, Cat rió y abrazó al gatito rojo que estaba entre sus brazos.

**-Entonces... ¿quiere decir que eso me hace una princesa?-** _demonios... ¿como esta chica podía ser tan inocente?, a veces eso era algo que envidiaba de ella..._

**-Supongo que sí...oye, tal vez consigas algún día a un príncipe azul...así como Ariel conoció al príncipe Eric**…- le dije, dedicándole una sonrisa, ella me miro con un puchero.

**-No necesito a un hombre que dura arreglándose más que yo-** no pude evitar soltar una risilla ante aquello que dijo que mi amiga –**mejor quiero un Aladdin, que sea audaz, noble y que sea lindo conmigo**- me sorprendí al escuchar eso de mi amiga…

**-Cat… ¿a qué te refieres con que quieres a un Aladdin?-**

-**Yo…. ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?-** asentí ante aquello

–**Bueno…yo…estoy enamorada de alguien…-** eso me sorprendió, pero estaba feliz por ella.

**-No veo cual sea el problema-** dije, intentando animarla, pero Cat solo suspiro –**su novia es mi mejor amiga-** dijo Cat, yo ante eso me sorprendí…

**-Estas… ¿enamorada de Beck?-** vi como Cat ocultaba su rostro con aquel peluche de gatito y empezó a sollozar…

Me preocupe.

**-Cat...Cat, no llores…por favor…- **le roge, pero ella seguía llorando.

Me sentía mal por Cat, no podía verla llorar por Beck.

Gire mi vista y en la cama vi una paleta de cerezas y fresas similar a la que Frankie me había dado y junto a ella estaba Mr. Purple, la jirafa morada de mi amiga.

**-Vamos Cat, no llores, a Mr. Purple no le gusta- **dije, tomando a la jirafa y moviéndole un poco el cuello, frente a mi compañera, la cual dejo de sollozar para mirar a la jirafa.

**-Vamos, Catty, muéstrame una de tus sonrisas**- dije, fingiendo que la jirafa lo decía, Cat soltó una risita que me hizo sonreír.

**-¿Qué dices, Mr. Purple?-** dije, colocando la jirafa cerca de mi oído y fingiendo curiosidad **-¿Qué quieres darle tu paleta de cerezas y fresas a Cat?**- pregunte, fingiendo sorpresa y tomando aquella paleta.

Cat me miro emocionada, yo sonreí, aleje la jirafa de mi oreja y le mire **–muy bien Mr. Purple, si así lo quiere…-** dije, dándole aquella paleta a mi amiga, la cual emitió su tan conocido "¡Yay!" y me abrazo.

**-Gracias Tori-**

**-No a mí, a Mr. Purple-** dije, levantando un poco a la jirafa, Cat sonrió, tomo a Mr. Purple y lo abrazo, junto con el gatito que su hermano le había regalado.

**-Creo que debería ir a limpiar mi rostro-** asentí, puesto que las mejillas de Cat brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado.

**-Bueno, iré con Mr. Purple y Mr. Marshmallow-** asentí y vi como mi amiga salía de su habitación.

**-Buen trabajo-** me sobresalte al escuchar aquella voz, gire mi vista y en la ventana de Cat estaba Frankie…

**-Lo siento-**

**-¡¿Por qué haces eso?!-**

**-Solo colocaba los Gnomos en la azotea-** vi como Frankie sacaba un gnomo del costal, _y yo que creía que Cat era rara_.

**-¿Nunca te han dicho que es malo espiar a unas chicas?-** le pregunte, frunciendo un poco el ceño, Frankie solo sonrió

.

**-Muchas, en especial cuando Jade viene a dormir a casa** - me tensé al escuchar el nombre de Jade…

**-¿Ah sí?-**

**-Sí, incluso suele lanzarme algunas de sus tijeras, otras, Cat me da su cámara de video para grabar algún video para su perfil de The Slap- **sonreí ante aquello, era algo gracioso imaginar al pobre de Frankie siendo perseguido por Jade o a una Cat pidiéndole que grabe una foto…

**-Aun así, hiciste un muy buen trabajo animando a Cat…debería pedirte créditos, tanto por lo de la paleta como por lo de Mr. Purple-** solté una risilla al escuchar eso de Frankie.

**-¿Así animas a Cat?-**

**-Utilizo ambos métodos, si no funcionan, invoco al monstruo de las cosquillas-** me dice, yo solo sonrío.

-**Bueno, debo marcharme, tengo muchos gnomos que poner-** dice, mientras se pone de pie y camina por el tejado.

Yo solo suspire y me acosté en la cama.

Estaba agotada, demasiado, así que no tarde en cerrar los ojos…

**-¿Tori?-** gruñí al escuchar la voz de Cat…

**-¿Tori?-** sentí como me movió, intentando saber si aún seguía despierta, pero no tenía ganas de volver a despertar….

Quería dormir...

"_Pregúntate Vega... ¿por qué quisiera besar a alguien que odio más de lo que debería de odiar a una persona?... ¿por qué quisiera besar a alguien tan poco atractiva?... Pregúntatelo... Además, de ser lesbiana... Preferiría aguantar las estupideces que dice Cat"_

Esas palabras llegaron de repente….

Sentí como un nudo en mi garganta se formaba y como las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse.

No pude evitarlo y sollocé, ocultando mi rostro en una de las almohadas de mi amiga.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida tranquila y feliz?..._

**-Tori…- **al escuchar la voz de mi amiga lo único que hice fue levantarme de la cama y correr al baño….

**-¡Tori!-** ignoré a mi amiga que estaba detrás de mí, llegué al baño y cerré la puerta antes de que Cat entrara

**-¡Tori!- **escuche que mi amiga gritaba, tocando la puerta, yo lo ignore y me acerque al lavamanos y abrí el grifo para lavarme la cara, intentando despejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, pero simplemente no podía…

Me mire en el espejo, aun siendo torturara por las palabras de mi padre y las de Jade.

Cerré mis puños y me apoye en el lavamanos, no podía, aunque quisiera olvidarme de todo, no podía…

_¿Dónde quedó la pequeña Tori? ¿La que a pesar de escuchar a sus padres pelear era feliz? ¿Dónde quedo la Tori Vega perfecta que siempre ayudaba con una sonrisa?..._

Invadida por la rabia que recorría mi cuerpo levanté uno de mis puños y le di un golpe al espejo, provocando que se rompiera y también provocando que mi mano resultara lastimada…

¡**AH!-**

**-¡TORI!-** un golpe mucho más fuerte que los anteriores se escuchó, yo me apoye en la puerta del baño, mire mi mano y vi que unos fragmentos de vidrio estaban enterrados, Por alguna razón, me gustaba sentir ese dolor…

Me deslice por la puerta, hasta sentarme en el piso, abrace mis rodillas y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas…

**-¿Podré ser feliz algún día?-** solloce, mirando como la sangre se deslizaba por mi mano….

Con mucho cuidado logre quitarme los fragmentos de vidrio de mi mano, tome un poco de papel de baño e intente que la sangre dejara de fluir.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercan al baño.

-**Tori….por favor…ábreme…-** una paleta es deslizada bajo la puerta.

**-C-Cat…-** susurre, aun con el nudo en mi garganta -¿sí?- escucho la voz de mi amiga…

**-Perdóname por todo….- **solloce, _¿Cuántas veces había dicho eso en lo que llevaba la noche?_**, **no tenía idea, ni tampoco tenía idea de hacia cuanto que lloraba tanto como hoy….

**-¿Estas bien?, escuche el ruido de un vidrio romperse-** no dije nada, simplemente apoye mi mano lastimada en la puerta y seguí llorando….

_**-¿Cómo puedes tratarla así?-**_

Me confundí al escuchar eso de mi pelirroja amiga, pero pegué mi oído a la puerta, para ver con quien hablaba…

_**-Ella solo quiere ser tu amiga-**_

_Esa "Ella" no era yo, ¿verdad?, espero que no…._

_**-Está bien, si no quieres ser su amiga, al menos discúlpate con ella por lo que le dijiste esta mañana en Hollywood Arts.-**_

_No, por amor de Dios, que no sea ella…por favor que Cat no le haya hablado a…_

_**-Jadelyn- **_

_Lo que me faltaba... ¿por qué a Jade? ¡Es la persona que más me odia!_

Escucho como mi amiga lanza un suspiro, me levante y abrí la puerta del baño. **-Y-yo lamento lo del cristal-** dije, intentando sonar tranquila, ella me sonríe fugaz, antes de que su ceño se frunciera _**-¿acaso eso te importa?-**_ estaba realmente molesta, nunca había visto a mi amiga de esa manera.

_**-Ella está aquí porque no se encuentra bien, tuvo un problema en su casa, ella quiere quedarse hasta mañana en mi casa-**_ apreté mis puños, logrando que una punzada de dolor subiera por todo mi brazo derecho y recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

_**-Demonios, Jade-**_ suspire al escuchar ese suspiro por parte de mi amiga, abrí completamente la puerta de baño, mirando a Cat, la cual tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

_**-**_**Tori**_**-**_ sus facciones se suavizaron al levantar la vista y mirarme, yo le sonreí levemente y recibí un fuerte abrazo por su parte –**no vuelvas a asustarme así, pensé que te había pasado algo cuando escuche el sonido del espejo romperse-** ante aquello abracé más fuerte a Cat, hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro derecho y de nuevo volví a llorar.

Mi amiga solo me acaricio la espalda y me decía palabras de consuelo, justo como Trina lo había hecho antes.

**-Y-Yo…lamento muchísimo lo de tu espejo-** dije, mostrando mi mano lastimada, Cat solo sonrió levemente.

**-Mama solía darme un beso cuando me lastimaba**- arquee una ceja al escuchar eso **–pero creo que en estos casos un beso no puede curar-** dijo mi amiga.

**-Supongo que no-** dije, mirando mi mano por la cual aún se deslizaba sangre.

**-Ven, vamos a curarte esa herida-** Cat me tomó de mi mano izquierda y me llevo a su cuarto.

**-¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios aquí?-** pregunte curiosa, mirando como Cat se acercaba a un mueble y sacaba de uno de los cajones un botiquín.

**-Sí, hay veces que Frankie suele llegar a casa con algún rasguño o herida y siempre que eso pasa, el trepa por el árbol y llega a mi habitación, a que le cure sus heridas**- me sorprendí ante ello.

**-Ven-** dijo mi amiga, palmeando el lugar a un lado suyo en su cama, obedecí y me senté junto a ella, extendiéndole mi mano lastimada, la cual ella tomo y coloco un poco de alcohol en spray, gruñí levemente al sentir un pequeño ardor..

**-Lo siento-**

**-Déjalo así, me gusta sentir ese dolor- **dije, mirándole con una sonrisa, provocando que ella me mirara un poco preocupada **–está bien…-** susurró, tomando un poco de algodón y limpiando mi herida…

**-Oye, Cat-**

**-¿Si?-** preguntó, dejando de limpiar mi mano y mirándome** -¿quieres venir conmigo mañana a hacerme un tatuaje?-** pregunte, ella me miro sorprendida.

**-Pero… ¿no te regañaran tus padres?-** negué, a decir verdad, ya no me importaba lo que mis padres quisieran.

**-No creo-** dije, bajando un poco el pijama que traía y enseñándole mi tatuaje de diente de león.

Cat no me dijo nada, solo volvió su mirada a mi mano y siguió limpiándola, yo suspiré –**oye, te escuche hablar con Jade, ¿Qué era lo que- ¡AH**!- gruñí mirando a Cat, la cual había apretado mi mano más fuerte de lo necesario.

**-¿Quieres que te acompañe mañana a hacerte el tatuaje?-** pregunto, note un cierto toque de molestia en su voz, pero asentí **–bien, podemos pedirle mañana a Frankie que nos lleve-** dijo, yo sonreí levemente.

Cat termino de limpiar mi mano, puso un poco de alcohol (el cual, volvió a arder un poco) y después tomo una venda, corto un trozo lo suficientemente largo para cubrir mi mano y me la coloco.

**-Ya está-** dijo, con una sonrisa, la cual me contagio **–bueno, ya es hora de dormir-** anunció, yo asentí y me acomode en la cama de mi amiga y así ambas nos quedamos profundamente dormidas.

...

….

Desperté sintiendo una punzada en mi mano lastimada, la miro y veo la venda que Cat me había puesto anoche.

**-¿Cat?-** pregunté al mirar que no había nadie a mi lado, me levanté de la cama y me estiré un poco antes de salir de la habitación de mi amiga.

Caminé por el pasillo del segundo piso de la casa de Cat hasta llegar a las escaleras, las baje y me dirijo a buscar a mi amiga en la cocina.

Al llegar al marco de la cocina la puedo ver junto con Frankie, desayunando cereal.

**-¡Holiiis Tori!-** me saludo mi amiga, la cual aún seguía en pijamas –hola Cat- le salude, con una sonrisa, note que Frankie me miro con el ceño levemente fruncido.

**-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?, no la tenías vendada cuando llegaste-**

**-Tuvo un accidente, Frankie, se tropezó y golpeó el espejo del baño-** agradezco que Cat me cubriera, Frankie asintió y siguió comiendo su cereal.

**-Frankie, quiero pedirte algo-**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Kitty?-**

**-Queremos ver si nos puedes llevar a un lugar para tatuajes-**

**-¿Lugar para tatuajes?, no estarás pensando hacerte un tatuaje, ¿verdad, Catherine Valentine?-** miré con cierta gracia como Frankie se levantaba de la mesa y se cruzaba de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

**-¡No, yo no!-** exclamó mi amiga, un poco asustada –**es Tori la que quiere hacerse un tatuaje-** siguió, señalándome con su dedo como su fuera una niña de cinco años acusando a alguien.

Frankie suspiro y nos miró **–está bien, las llevare-** ambas asentimos, agradecidas **–pero antes, desayunen, que no quiero que se enfermen de anemia-** me sorprendió ver a Frankie, el chico "gnomo" tomando una posición bastante paternal con nosotras, en especial con Cat.

Cat y yo nos sentamos en la mesa a comer un plato de cereal.

**-¿Y a qué lugar quieren ir?, conozco muchos lugares donde hacen tatuajes-** negué ante eso que Frankie había dicho –**no, yo ya tengo en mente en qué lugar será**- le dije, el solo asintió y siguió comiendo su cereal.

…

Llegamos al lugar donde me había hecho el tatuaje de mi hombro derecho, el viaje había sido tranquilo (_si es que el viajar con los hermanos Valentine podría considerarse un viaje tranquilo)_ Frankie había quedado en esperarnos fuera del lugar, a lo cual agradecimos.

**-Tori…-** miré a mi amiga y vi que su mirada reflejaba miedo y preocupación **– ¿estas segura de esto?-**

Sonreí ante aquello y asentí **–más que segura, necesito hacer esto…para…para sentirme libre-** le dije, mi amiga asintió y agradecí que no hiciera más preguntas.

Cat estaba nerviosa.

Claro que iba a estar nerviosa, era la primera vez que venía a este tipo de lugar y bueno, no negaré que en estos momentos mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

Sentí como una mano se entrelazaba con la mía, mire y era la mano de mi pelirroja amiga, le sonreí y ambas entramos al lugar.

Al entrar vimos a una mujer de cabellera rubia, traía una camisa negra cerrada hasta el tercer botón, un pantalón gris deslavado, unas hermosas botas que me hicieron recordar a la chica que hacia mi vida una miseria en Hollywood Arts.

**-OH, hola, ¿se les ofrece algo?-** miré a la mujer y vi que poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes.

**-Mi amiga quiere hacerse un tatuaje-** asentí a lo que dijo Cat, la mujer asintió y me pregunto como quería el tatuaje, saque mi celular y le mostré como lo quería y que lo quería en mis costillas del lado izquierdo , ella asintió y me indicó que me recostara en una de las sillas/camillas que tenían.

Me recosté en aquella silla y levante mi blusa del lado donde quería que la imagen estuviera en mi piel.

Cat entrelazó su mano con la mía, le miré y sonreí divertida al ver que mi tenía su mirada hacia otro lado, _me sentí un poco mal por haberle pedido que me acompañara._

-**Okay…vamos a empezar-** asentí ante aquello que la mujer había dicho y de pronto sentí la aguja en mi piel.

No pude evitar lanzar un gemido y que unas lágrimas se escaparan y se deslizaran por mis mejillas, también pude escuchar un leve quejido por parte de mi amiga, _le había apretado muy fuerte la mano_.

**-Lo siento-**

**-N-no hay problema-** sonreí al mirar que Cat seguía con la mirada en otro lado, buscando algo que le pareciera interesante.

Volví a soltar otro gemido, sintiendo como la aguja me quemaba la piel.

Debía admitir, que aunque quemara, me sentía bastante bien, es como si aquella aguja me liberara de todos mis problemas.

Por primera vez, sentí como todos mis problemas se esfumaban, por primera vez pude sentirme libre, justo como el tatuaje de diente de león en mi hombro derecho…

…..

**-Bien, hemos terminado-**

**-Muchas gracias, señorita-**

**-OH vamos, deja las formalidades, me llamo Gabrielle-**

**-Yo soy Victoria Vega y ella es mi amiga Cat Valentine-** nos presenté, estrechando la mano de la mujer rubia, la cual sonrió y asintió.

**-Pues mucho gusto Victoria y Cat, espero volver a verlas por aquí algún día-** dijo, guiñándonos un ojo, yo sonreí y junto con Cat salí de aquel lugar.

**-¿Dónde está tu hermano?-** pregunte, al no ver el auto en el que Frankie nos había traído

**-Me mando un mensaje hace rato, diciéndome que Nona le había pedido su ayuda-** suspire ante lo que dijo Cat y mire mi celular, con algo de suerte llegaríamos a tiempo a Hollywood Arts.

**-Bueno, yo digo que caminemos un poco, en lo que conseguimos un taxi**-

**-Kay-Kay- **

**-Vamos-** dije, tomando la mano de mi amiga, la cual dio un brinco de alegría y se abrazó a mi brazo, soltando unas risillas.

Sonreí y seguimos caminando, hasta que pudimos encontrar un taxi que nos llevara a Hollywood…

….

Llegamos a Hollywood Arts a tiempo, lo cual me hizo suspirar tranquila.

**-Hola chicas-** nos saludó Robbie acercándose a nosotras **–hola Robbie-** saludamos Cat y yo.

**-Cat Sikowitz…-**

**-Sikowitz quiere que le ayudes con el maquillaje de una obra-**

**-¡Rex!¡me dijo a mí que le dijera!-** rodé los ojos divertida al ver que esos dos ya iban a iniciar una pelea como siempre.

**-Bueno, Tori debo ir con Sikowitz, nos vemos en el almuerzo-** asentí y me despedí de mi amiga, mire como se marchaba y me dirigí a mi casillero, de reojo pude ver a algunas personas murmurando y mirándome, suspiré, al imaginar que estarían diciendo algo respecto a mi labio roto, mi mejilla (la cual había adoptado un tono violáceo) pero los ignoré y llegué a mi casillero, sacando un libro y una carpeta.

**-¡Vega!- **

Al escuchar aquella voz mi cuerpo rápidamente se tensó, mi corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal.

Demonios, no quería que me viera, si llegaba a ver mi mano, mi labio o mi mejilla de seguro me humillaría frente a toda la escuela, tome rápido mi carpeta e intente ocultar mi rostro.

**-J-Jade…-** ¡rayos! Mi voz había salido más temblorosa de lo que quería.

**-vamos Vega-** me preocupe cuando me tomó del brazo e intentó quitar la carpeta que cubría mi rostro, debo decir que estuvimos por unos momentos forcejeando.

Cuando al fin pudo bajar la carpeta que cubría mi rostro di por perdido todo y a esperar que ella se burlara de mi… **-¿Qué te paso?- **me sorprendí al escuchar eso viniendo de Jade….incluso en su voz note un poco de ¿rabia?, no, eso no podía ser. **-N-nada-** dije, acomodando un mechón de mi pelo por detrás de mi oreja. Vi como Jade abría la boca para decir algo, pero después miro a todos lados y volvió a mirarme. Me tomo de la mano derecha y me jaló al armario del conserje. Yo ahogué un quejido al ver como apretaba mi mano lastimada.

**-¡Jade! ¡Jade, me lastimas!-** grité cuando al fin entramos al armario del conserje.

Ella me gruño y me miro cruzándose de brazos, yo igual gruñí y le mire con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿Qué te paso en tu labio y tu mejilla?-**

**-Nada que te importe-**

**-¿Y la venda de tu mano?-**

**-Nada importante…solo me corte con un vidrio-** le dije, intentando de parecer normal.

**-¿Por qué estabas ayer en casa de Cat?- **maldije internamente, _por esa razón no quería que Jade se enterara del problema que tuve con mi padre_.

**-Nada, ahora debo irme-** dije, dándome media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta del armario **–no, tú no te vas-** y tuve que ahogar otro quejido al volver a sentir como mi mano lastimada era de nuevo apretada por la pálida mano de mi compañera.

**-Jade, debo irme, mi maestra me va a poner detención-** gruñí, era una _mentira, pero no tenía ganas de estar con Jade._

**-No me importa, me vas a decir quién te hizo esto-** dijo apretando mi mano, provocando que gimiera de dolor – y esto- dijo apretando mi labio.

**-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que me pase?-** le pregunte, con cierto enojo, vi como Jade me miraba sorprendida.

Yo solo hice un leve meneo de cabeza y me zafe del agarre de mi compañera **–lo sabía, nunca te he importado, ¿Por qué eso iba a cambiar hoy?-** pregunté al aire, mientras abría la puerta del lugar y me dirigía a mi clase correspondiente, dejando a Jade en el armario del conserje.

_Ella nunca se ha preocupado por mi…¿Por qué eso iba a cambiar ahora?_


End file.
